Simplement je t'aime
by cleoboune
Summary: Je suis pas douée pour les résumés... Alors c'est juste deux chapitres sur une déclaration tant attendu! Complètement Waige!
1. Chapter 1

**Voici une nouvelle fic'!**

 **n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez! Même une critique négative (si elle est constructive bien sûr!) est toujours appréciée!**

 **Rated T pour être sûre!**

Disclaimer: Bien sûr je ne détiens aucun droit sur scorpion ou ses personnages! Mais l'idée est de moi ;-)!

Ce soir le garage est vide et ça me va bien. Je n'ai envie de voir personne. Je ne veux pas avoir à expliquer mon comportement. J'en ai marre que chacun de mes faits et gestes soient analysés par tout le monde. Je ne veux surtout pas que qui se soit sache ce que j'ai fait tout à l'heure. J'ai bien trop honte de moi et c'est une sensation que je ne sais pas gérer. Pas besoin que Toby me conseil, il ne se concentrera pas sur ma honte de toute façon.

Je vais dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Peut-être que l'eau froide m'éclaircira la tête.

Alors que la morsure du froid m'envahit le souvenir de cette fin d'après-midi remonte à la surface. Je n'ai pas la force de le combattre. Je tourne le mitigeur sur brulant et à mesure que l'eau chaude détends mes muscles je laisse revenir à moi tout ce qu'il s'est passé.

 _Il était 17h, Paige devait se dépêcher d'aller chercher Ralph quand son portable avait sonné. Il n'avait pas écouté, il se contentait de jeter quelques coups d'œil pour le simple plaisir de la voir. Elle venait de raccrocher et s'approchait maintenant de son bureau._

 _« Bon, Ralph m'a demandé s'il pouvait rester un peu plus longtemps à Caltech afin de travailler avec son groupe d'étudiant. Je lui ai dit que j'irais le chercher pour 19h30, ça te dérange si je reste ? » Elle avait dit ça comme si de rien n'était, comme si ces mots ne provoquaient pas chez lui une remontée de souvenirs étranges dont il n'avait parlé à personne car il en avait peur._

 _« Non reste, pas de problème ». Il se concentra sur l'écran de son ordinateur pour ne pas sourire. Voyant qu'il ne parlerait pas plus elle retourna s'assoir à son bureau._

 _Ils restèrent ainsi en silence pendant quelques minutes. 23 précisément, quand elle se leva et revint vers lui._

 _« Walter je me demandais, on pourrait monter un instant ? Je voudrais te parler seul à seul » dit-elle en lançant un regard vers Happy et Toby qui était en train de se chamailler pour il ne savait quelle raison._

 _« Euh… Hum… Oui ! Si tu veux »._

 _Elle prit la direction des escaliers et Walter la suivit. Il avait un peu peur de ce qu'elle allait lui dire. Pourquoi le faire en privé ?_

 _Une fois à l'étage elle s'assit sur le canapé et lui fit signe de s'assoir à côté d'elle. Elle prit la parole, d'une voix hésitante._

 _« Walter je… il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir. Je… ne sais pas pourquoi j'hésite autant mais… je… Hum… Bon » elle respire puis souffle un bon coup « J'aimerais te parler de ce qu'il s'est passé lors de ton passage dans l'espace, Toby m'a déconseillé de le faire, il pense que nous devons attendre que tu t'en rappelles toi-même, mais ça fait trois mois et franchement j'en ai marre d'attendre. »_

 _Walter ouvre la bouche mais il n'arrive pas à formuler le moindre mot. Tout est soudain confus dans sa tête, il se revoit embrasser Paige, mais une Paige portant la robe noire de leur première danse. Il la revoit lui tenant la main et lui disant qu'il pourrait être ensemble pour toujours et…_

 _« Oh mon dieu » Lance-t-il soudain en se levant._

 _« Walter ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Le voyant se mettre à faire les cents pas en marmonnant elle parle plus fort « Walter dit moi ce qu'il y a s'il te plaît. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? »_

 _« Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais aussi. » Il venait de se mettre à parler plus fort « Je m'en souviens maintenant. Il y a deux semaines j'ai commencé à faire des rêves très réalistes, mais en fait c'était ma mémoire qui revenait. Tu m'as dit 'Je t'aime aussi' il y a trois mois. Trois mois que tu sais tout et que tu ne m'as rien dit ? Trois mois que tu me regardes tous les jours dans les yeux en sachant tout… tout ça ! Et que tu étais quand même avec Tim ? Je… »_

 _« Walter je… »_

 _« Non ! Je ne veux pas t'écouter maintenant. Je ne sais absolument pas ce que je dois penser ou ressentir. Je ne sais pas comment gérer ça alors je… je préfère que tu partes Paige. »_

 _« Walter » l'implore-t-elle_

 _Il avait tourné les talons puis était retourner à son bureau au rez-de-chaussée. Il avait rapidement fait fuir tout le monde en hurlant qu'il voulait rester seul_

Et maintenant je suis seul comme un crétin, ayant fait fuir son cœur. Je la revois descendre les escaliers les yeux humides, attraper son sac et sortir sans dire un mot. Je suis vraiment nul d'avoir réagi comme ça. Ma réaction était disproportionnée et les chances que j'apprenne un jour ce qu'elle voulait me dire sont quasi nulles. Je viens une fois de plus de la pousser dans les bras de Tim.

Je coupe l'eau pour sortir et me sécher. J'ai oublié de prendre des vêtements propre alors j'enroule ma serviette autour de ma taille et sors de la salle de bain pour aller me changer. Je m'arrête au bout d'un pas.

Paige est là, assise aux pieds de mon lit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut à tous! Merci! Merci! Merci pour vos si gentils messages! Ça me touche beaucoup!**

 **Voici le deuxième et dernier chapitre de mon histoire! j'espère que ça vous plaira!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

Elle est assise aux pieds de mon lit, les yeux baissés vers le sol, les mains agrippées aux draps.

« Paige ? » Je murmure pour ne pas lui faire peur, mais elle ne bouge pas et ne me répond pas.

Je n'arrive pas à bouger.

Je ne sais pas trop ce que je dois faire. Je sais que je n'aurais pas du élever la voix contre elle. Elle était venue pour discuter et je l'ai envoyé balader. Je devrais m'excuser, mais j'ai peur. Peur du pourquoi elle est revenue.

« Paige ? » j'essaye une nouvelle fois, toujours sur le ton le plus bas possible. Elle relève doucement la tête et son regard est soudain surpris en me voyant. Je suis toujours torse nu, une serviette sur les hanches. Je me sens soudain très mal à l'aise qu'elle me regarde alors que je suis quasiment nu. Mais elle se met à sourire et j'oublie tout.

« désolée de te déranger, je pensais pas te trouver dans… cette tenue ! » elle rigole un peu et se détend. Moi je ne peux plus respirer. J'ai maintenant honte pour d'autre raison, en me demandant pourquoi elle rigole. C'est sûrement parce que je ne suis pas aussi bien que son 'Captain America '.

« Je ne pensais pas avoir de la visite, et j'ai oublié mes affaires avant de rentrer dans la salle de bain donc euh… je vais les attraper et me changer si tu veux bien attendre quelques instant… ? »

« Fais ce qu'il y a de plus confortable pour toi » me répond elle simplement. Elle semble s'être détendu un peu. Ses mains ne sont plus agrippé aux draps et ses épaules se sont un peu affaissée.  
J'attrape rapidement les vêtements qui me passe sous la main dans ma commode et retourne m'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi elle est revenue, j'ai été tellement odieux avec elle que je ne comprends pas. Je m'habille très rapidement, il faut que je lui demande. Je dois aussi m'excuser pour mon comportement inacceptable. Je prends une grande inspiration et ouvre la porte, mais Paige n'est plus là.

Je m'avance un peu plus dans la pièce et la cherche du regard. Elle est dans la cuisine, on dirait qu'elle prépare du café.

« Paige ? » j'avance doucement vers la cuisine alors qu'elle se retourne vers moi. Elle est tellement belle que je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre que « Paige » à nouveau. Elle me sourit timidement.

« J'ai fait du café. Tu en veux une tasse ? »

« oui, je veux bien. » alors qu'elle attrape deux mugs et commence à servir le café, je n'en peux plus et me lance « Paige je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir crier dessus tout à l'heure, j'ai mal réagit je... je sais bien que je n'ai aucune excuse mais je voulais juste te dire que je suis désolé et … » et je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre car elle avance vers moi en souriant et me tends une des tasses.

« Walter soit rassuré : je ne t'en veux pas du tout. Au contraire je comprends. Je te promets que ça va. » elle s'assoit sur le canapé en ne me lâchant pas du regard. J'essaye de lui sourire mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de fixer mes yeux sur les siens, rougis et gonflés.

« alors pourquoi as-tu pleuré ? ». Elle me fixe un instant en se passant les deux mains dans les cheveux. Comme j'aimerais faire la même chose... elle prends une grande inspiration et souffle fort

« Parce que pour une fois, moi non plus je ne sais pas comment gérer mes émotions. » Elle a dit ça dans un seul souffle. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle veut dire. Comment Paige peut-elle ne pas savoir gérer ses émotions ? C'est elle qui m'a tout appris. « Je vois que je t'intrigue en disant ça, hein ? »

Je secoue la tête en signe d'assentiment. Elle me fait signe de s'asseoir à ses côté et j'obtempère. Elle modifie sa position sur le canapé pour me faire face.

« Ok je m'explique. J'ai passé des jours à me poser des questions sur le pourquoi tu ne me parles plus. Pourquoi tu es si distant et pourquoi, plus les jours passent et plus tu es renfermés. Je me suis beaucoup disputés avec Tim depuis l'incident de la fusée, et à chaque fois nos disputes commençaient à cause de toi. Le plus souvent c'était parce qu'il voulait savoir ce que je t'avais dit alors que tu manquais d'oxygène, et comme je ne lui répondait jamais... Bref. Il y a dix jour, après une énième dispute, je lui ai dit que nous devrions prendre de la distance dans notre relation et pour faire court... Et bien nous ne sommes plus ensemble. » Elle fait une pause au pire des moments. Mon souffle est devenu de plus en cours au fur et à mesure de sa confession. Je sais qu'elle connaît mes sentiments. Elle sait aussi que depuis quelques heures je me souviens l'avoir entendu me dire qu'elle m'aimait. L'avait-elle dit juste pour m'aider à survivre ? Le ressentait-elle vraiment ? Ma tête est sur le point d'exploser quand elle reprend. « j'ai pleuré quand je suis partie parce que j'ai réalisé que je me suis mentis à moi-même. Je ne voulais pas être avec Tim. J'avais juste peur de … de te redire ce que je ressens vraiment pour toi Walter. » mon cœur s'arrête complètement de battre cette fois, alors qu'elle attrape ma main droite pour l'encerclé dans les siennes. « Je t'aime. Profondément. Et je suis heureuse de pouvoir enfin le dire à voix haute, en te regardant dans les yeux. »

Cette fois mon cœur est repartit et il cogne plus fort que jamais dans ma poitrine. Elle m'aime. Profondément. Je tend ma main gauche vers sa joue et elle me laisse faire. Je ne peux pas parler, mais je ne la quitte pas des yeux pour lui faire comprendre que maintenant j'aimerais l'embrasser. Je dégage ma deuxième main des siennes pour enlacer son visage. Je caresse ses joues de mes pousses et elle rougit. Je me penche doucement vers ses lèvres alors qu'elle pose ses mains sur mes cuisses.

Nos lèvres se touchent enfin et mon cœur explose. Cette fois rien à voir avec notre premier baiser, c'est beaucoup lent et tendre. Je me rapproche doucement d'elle en passant une main sur sa nuque pour la coller plus contre moi, ses mains enlacent ma taille. Je ne savais pas qu'un baiser pouvait provoquer autant d'émotions. J'arrête soudain notre baiser.

« Paige, moi aussi je suis heureux de pouvoir te dire, en te regardant dans les yeux, que je t'aime. Tu es mon univers et pour toi j'apprendrais à te rendre heureuse. Je ferais tout pour toi. »

« je sais »répond t elle simplement, avant de m'embrasser à nouveau.


End file.
